The Love of the Darkness
by Takerslove
Summary: Layla aka Darla is a superstar by day and by night is worshiping the Dark Lord The Undertaker.


**The Love of the Darkness**

"Freak" … "Losers" … "Satin" … the stares … knowing that everyone commented on you… but you didn't say a word… you just walked by, Darla didn't care on what people thought of her… no one has been though that she has and no one knew her. It didn't matter what these people thought about here in this world… because in her own kind she was just another face in the crowd.

She dropped her arms as she chanted along with the rest of the group. She smiled as she looked down at the ground. She felt so normal here she didn't have to prove her self here. Her firer sleeves dropped down covering her wrist as she shook them back and waited for her feeding children to come and feed. She winces when her two friends bit right in to her wrist making them bleed. Her two friends lick and rubbed hr blood all over their faces. Every time she would bleed she would feel like it was washing away all the bad parts of her life.

"I have to say my lord… tonight is a very good night." The small chubby man said.

"Yes… yes it is" He said his deep voice not loud enough to disturber anyone who was focusing. He looked around not noticing anyone that he would know. He did notice that there was very few women in this group and most of them where already lying on the ground being feed on.

"My lord, maybe we should stop this fest."

"Yes…" He paused for a moment "Children… STOP… and join me" He said as they all went to him in as a group. Darla sat and listens to his voice. She closed her eyes as she fell deep into his voice. "You" He paused and point to her and her eyes opened wide. "Come here"

"Me?" Darla looked up at him and he pointed to sit next to him. She stood up and walked up though the group. He held out his hand and she lowered her head to him and too his hand. She did everything she knew to respect the man.

He continues to talk to the group as he lightly began to rub her hand. She closed her eyes once more as she began to fall into a deep trans to his voice. He rubbed her chin and her eyes pop opened up and looked at him as he move her firer sleeves and reviled the bite that she just receive that night. "Sloppy… look at all the blood left behind and this poor child will have a Mark for a few days." She looked at him and then back down at her now exposed arm. He rubbed the tender skin of white "Now this" He said and dug into her arm with his thumb "Is how you make the perfect cut." She didn't even fling as she watched the blood drip from her arm in to his golden cup. He wiped away the last of her blood and then left go of her arm. He picked up the cup smelling the blood and then drinking the blood. He places the cup down and dappled the corners of his mouth. "Beautiful" He said and clapped his hands and the rest seam to disappear in to the darkness.

Ryan and James waited for Darla to come down off the small platform. Ryan and James waited until the Lord started talking to someone else. Ryan pushed Darla a little and began to laugh.

"So, how did it feel?" Ryan asked

"There was nothing different to it… I went off to my own little world and ya know" She said and smiled at James.

"It doesn't matter… he didn't like my bite." James said and was a little bummed out about what Lord had to say about his bite.

"Don't take it the hard way" Darla said and smiled and they the three of them sat around and began to talk.

"Bring her to me" the Lord said to the same small pudgy man and he disappeared in to the night as the Lord sat on this own having very scanty dressed women helped him take his mind off of his work.

The three of them stopped talking as the man walked up to them. "The Lord would like to talk with you."

"Yes" She said softly and bowed her head her hair falling covering her face as she followed him to the Lord. She walked into his dimly lit tent.

"Leave" He said and the girls seam to disappear before Darla entered. She bowed her head and kneaded in front of him.

"Sit my child," He said and she closed her eyes knowing she couldn't space out right now. She sat across from him as she looked up at him listening to the silence in the air. "How long have you been here?"

"For almost 7 years, my Lord." She said still bowing her head at him.

"What is your name?" He asked her

"Darla, my Lord" She responded as it was almost automatically… she knew it wasn't her real name, but this is how she kept her career away from this life.

"The loved one, huh?" He said softly as he continued to look at her "What do you do?"

"I am a singer, my Lord" She said to him

"Look at me" He said to her and she looked up at him her hair still in her face a little. He reached out and pushed her hair way. "What's the scar on your cheek about?"

"My mother gave that scare to me, my Lord."

"Why would she want to tarnish a beautiful face?" He asked her and she tried to hard not to smile

"I didn't do what she wanted as a child and a hot knife did the trick, my Lord." She said to him as she reached up to rub the scare knowing not many people notice it since that scare happened when she was 10 years old.

"Are you always this quite?"

"Sometimes, my Lord" She said and continued to looked at him through his mirror sunglasses.

He lend down closer to her cheek with a scar on it and whispered "I hope to see you around more" He said his warm breath against her cheek.

"Yes, my Lord" She said softly and bowed her head and then left.

Ryan and James waited for her as she came out and the two wanted to know what he wanted so much. "Well, spill it… I never seen a smile on your face like that in a while." Ryan asked

"Well, it was just the normal blah blah… nothing special. He is just such a great guy." She said to him.

"Smile like that for me more then" James said and grabbed her arm and the two of them went skipping off into the night as the Lord watched her leave.

"I have to say, my Lord. She is a bright one," His partner said

"She is the one, Paul" He said, "She is hiding something"

"Isn't everyone… after all you are even hiding your self" He paused, as he looked over at him "How do you know she is right?"

"She already has fame to her name… She is not looking for fame" He paused and continued to watch her get into her car "It's that feeling I haven't had since Terry…"

The next morning Layla woke up and looked down at her arm noticing that she has gotten the swelling and redness down off the bites she received last night. She hopped into the shower and continued to get dress in a short shorts and a light blue top that had long sleeves, but cut right underneath the breast.

"Calm down… Calm down" She said to her answer machine as she hit the button and listen to the messages.

"Three messages… Message one…Layla… it's your mother give me a call… I hope you are just sleeping and not at one of those meetings again… give me a call I'm worried about you…" It took a pause and Layla placed her head into the refrigerator. "Message two… Hey Sis… I just got back from North Carolina and I have to tell you it's so sweet out there… I meet a really cool guy his name is Jeff… and I think he is the one… give me a call when you got time…bye." She rolled her eyes at the man of the week as she took a sip of her juice "Message three… Layla its Richard… I wish you where home so I could tell you have to just got picked to be the theme song of a special person… I hope your sitting for this… but your going to be singing the next cover song for the one the only Undertaker… give me a call we have to meet these people now…No more messages" She coughed as she choked a little. She hit her delete button and the box and called Richard to quickly meet the head of the WWE.

Layla sat in the car as she waited for Richard to pull up. She put her hair up into a ponytail and began to warm up her voice in her car. Richard tapped on the window and Layla got out of her car.

"Look this is your chance to shine… so just don't speak of any of that Darkside mambo jumbo stuff… okay?"

"Yes Richard" She said and smiled as she put her hand in her back pockets trying to relax as the elevator went up.

"Layla to see Vince McMahon" Richard said to the sectary as Layla looked around the office and Richard point for her to sit next to him. "Let me do all the talking." Layla shook her head and smiled.

"Hello and welcome" Vince said and went straight to Layla… "Hello my dear Layla" He said and shook her hand "Hello…" He shook Richard's hand. "Come on into my office. Rosa… only allows Paul and Mark to come back." She shook her head and the three of them began to talk about what was going to happen.

"How long does a normal session from getting a song together to the recording time take?" Richard asked as Layla sat and looked pretty.

"Normally it only 2 weeks was the longest… for the first few days we have the singer and the wrestler get together and talk about their opinions on the music. The second week it is normally in the studio working out the sound." Vince explained, and looked over at Layla. "Honey, when do you have the most creative time to write?"

Layla put a finger over her lips and thought a little "I have to say at night… because that is when I have time to myself to reflect on the day."

"Beautiful" Vince smiles and looked at the door as he stood up to great both Mark and Paul. Layla stood up and waited for her turn to be greeted as she waited in shock. She knew these people… she saw those faces before. "Mark… this is Layla… she will be making your new theme song."

"Nice to meet you" Mark said and she smiled back.

"Nice to meet you"

The five of them sat down and began to work out the whole creative end things. Finally Mark stopped everyone from talking. "Look… why don't I just take Layla with me now and you two can fight how much and when all out because this is boring me."

"Fine… take Layla with you and hook her up with the right passes." Vince said to Mark and Paul who stood up and Layla followed. Richard grabbed her arm and pulled her down to him.

"Don't agree to anything they say to you." He said sternly and she just shook her head and rolled her eyes and then followed Mark and Paul out of the room. Mark stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned around to the two of them.

"Paul… you can leave." Mark said to him and the man began to walk the other way. "You follow me" Mark said to Layla and continued to walk down the hallway. Mark stood in the elevator and Layla stood right next to him. "I know you know who I am…" He said to her and the door opened.

The man took one look at Mark "I'll take the next one"

"Good idea" Mark said and the doors closed

"Yes, my Lord" She said softly to him

"Call me Mark… don't ever call me Lord." He turned towards her and grabbed her hands and she seam to melt a little "A lot of those people in that group are not worthy of knowing who I really am… you never call me Lord… always call me Mark."

"Yes, Mark" She said and her heart began to flutter.

"You live around here, Layla?"

"Yes"

"Layla is your correct name is it not?" He asked her and walked off of the elevator

"Yes that is correct." She said with a smiled "I didn't mean to give you the wrong name… you just don't know who are the bad guys out there."

"I understand… I know lot of gothic people only by their gothic name… my first wife is very gothic."

"So, you're married?"

"I didn't say that." He said to her and she looked at her hand and saw nothing. "For the next two weeks you can spend time in my house if you like… there is tons of room… so there nothing to it… just need clothes."

"Um, if it wouldn't be a burden I wouldn't mind too… but I want to bring my own car and stuff… "

"Agreeable." He said and continued to walk out the front door and waited. A large truck pulled up and Mark pointed for her to get in. She pulled her small body back into the cab of the truck.

Mark showed Layla his houses which to her seam more like a mansion. She really loves his designer and knew this space would be so inspirer. Layla picked a very natural room as she began to unpack her things. She loved the purple velvet of the bedspread. She pushed opened the curtains and noticed she had a balcony. She smiled as she looked over across the whole town. She was amazed about Mark's taste in major color.

Later on that night Layla began to get dress for the meeting. She wore a black bra with a see-through shirt over top. It shows that she was well built in that area. She also wore a short skirt that was cut on a angel which showed her long legs. She walked out to the living area as Mark walked out and Layla looked at him.

"Your very devoted for only being 7 years in this."

"It has only been 7 years that I have been with this group… I wasn't practicing earlier in life. So, do you have any children?"

"No" He said "I would in time… but not right now."

"Girlfriend?"

"No"

"Would you ever leave the gothic scene?"

"Yes, if I have kids or fall in deeply in love."

"Did you every feel your love for the gothic is to deep?"

"Yes, a few years ago I just disappear from everything to change my life. My wife left me at that time and it felt like my life was a mess… after a few weeks that I took to my self made my self over."

"Are you afraid that the Goths would leave you?"

"No, they would never leave me… they think I am god, but I am no different then anyone else." He pushed back his sleeve showed his wrist and stabbed himself just enough to start bleeding.

"I am human and I want people to know that I am, but I am still one hell of a bad ass." He looked at the clock "Come on lets go." He said to her and they both got in their separate cars and drove to the meeting.

Darla lay on the ground facing the sky. She watched the stars at it seams that the guys feed on her body became weak. She closed her eyes as she seam to almost sleep. Mark walked over to them and lean over her and looked at her.

"Enough… feed else ware?"

Ryan and James looked up at him "Yes, my Lord" the two of them said to him with blood dripping off of their mouth as they went to another person.

"Darla!" He called to her and she sat up in shock. Mark slowly sat down next to her.

"Where are Ryan and James?"

"I sent them away since it looks like your drained."

"Don't tell me that I am drained… I will tell you when I am drained, my Lord" She said and looked at him and then walked away like he over stepped his boundary.

Paul walked over to Mark. "She is a fighter, my Lord"

"I am ware of that…But I am not letting her to be sucked in by this horrible world." Mark said to Paul who just stood and watched Layla interact with Ryan and James.

Layla sat in front of the window as she wrote down a few lyrics to a song. She looked up at the pitch black sky and smiled and continued to write. Mark knocked on the door.

"Come in" Layla called and Mark walked in and smiles at her.

"Song writing?"

"Yeah" She said and finally laid her pencil down. Mark sat down on the bed and Layla came over and sat down on the bed with him. "What's wrong?"

"I wanted to talk to you about tonight." He paused "I am not trying to hurt your career or anything I am just protecting you."

"I don't need you to protect me… I have been in these groups for a while and I know when I am in to deep."

"Sometimes you don't" Mark said

"You don't know me, Mark…"

"I might not know you, but I know when a person is in to deep." He paused and she just looked at him "Look at your arms… your bites will never heal… you are always at every meeting… why don't you just take a break."

"Why?"

"Because you should I have another life… a social life outside of that group."

"You don't"

"But I do… wrestling takes me every where. I have so many friends and so much respect given to me. Please take tomorrow off with me… and I will show you a good time."

"There is a meeting tomorrow and that is where I will be." She said to him. Mark reached over to her an rubbed her hands

"I won't be there… be careful" He said and lend closed to her and kissed her cheek and whisper "A lot of people get jealous when they know you have the Lord's eye" He got up and walked out of the room as Layla stared at him leave.

The next day Mark and Layla spent a lot of time together most of the time was alone with each other. Mark tried to stay in character as much as he could so Layla could get to know the character more then anything, but he couldn't help it to fall out of character to flirt and hit on Layla.

"Come in the ring and I'll show you what I am all about." Mark said

"I am just a normal person… I have no training on this sport."

"It's okay I will be careful" He said and Layla got in to the ring and bounced up and down a little…

"Okay" She said and looked at him waiting to see what he was going to do. She changed to her and she moved out of the way and he quickly turned around and picked her up in arms like he was going to body slam her. He slowly put her down against the mat and lay on top of her and she giggled at him. "You almost had me there"

"I wish I would have you here" He said to her and she just looked at him as she could tell he was very serious.

"You're serious?"

"Yes" He said softly and sat up in the middle of the ring. Layla just laid there not sure on what to do. Mark tugged on her hand and she sat up.

"I am not sure what to say to you." Layla just looked at him

"Tell me something… tell me that you feel the same." Mark said to her and she just smiled.

"Wouldn't that just tell it all" She paused "You didn't even know who I was until about a week ago."

"No, I knew" He paused "You just didn't notice me… how do you think that you meet Ryan and James? How do you think that you only the bit on the wrist while everyone else is bit everywhere?"

"They both told me they only like the wrist."

"Come on let's get out of here." Mark said rolling out of the ring.

Later on that night Layla walked in to the living area seeing Mark was watching TV. She pounced around a little bit showing of her long flowing robe that had a very long cut top that showed right down to her navel. She always loved to buy clothes and show her sexy curious side.

"Do you like this?" Layla asked Mark as she sort of flirted with him

"I like it…" He said to her and she jumped on him and straddled him.

"How do you like it now?" Layla said whispering in his ear as he could only see her chest as she slowly bounced up and down on Mark.

"I like this" He said and placed his hands behind his head and Layla began to giggle and give Mark a little show. She slowly rubbed her body against him losing all sense of time. She reached up and grabbed his face and exhaled a hot air against his lips to want him to almost beg for his lips to touch hers. Layla quickly looked over at the clock noticing that the meeting already started.

"Oh shit… I'm late" She said to him and got off of him.

"Just stay here with me…" He said and grabbed her arms and pulled her towards him.

"I will be home in an hour and we can have fun then" She bent down and kissed Mark upside down. His lips soft and powerful against hers lips "See you later" She smiled at him and walked out of the door.

Layla slowly walked into the back of the group and slowly made her way to Ryan and James. They both looked over at her and smiled and she smiled back and looked down.

"I am so delighted that Darla decided to grace us with her present." Shalom said as he stood in front of everyone "Maybe now she is so graceful to be in our Lord's presents that she can grace us with our daily feeding." Ryan and James looked at each other and at Darla who stood in shock as she looked at Shalom. He stared down at her and nodded his head and the crowed grabbed both Ryan and James as they both began to fight people off as they could hear Darla scream and cry in pain.

"Let me be… Let me be!" She screamed as the group pushed her down to the ground and began to have their way.

Mark paced around the room as he continued to look at the clock noticing that Layla was almost 3 hours late. The phone rang and Mark picked up.

"Is this Mark Callaway?" A young ladies voice said over the phone.

"Yes" He said and took a deep gulp.

"There has been an accident with your friend Layla Roy."

"Where is she?"

"She is her at Joy's Hospital… in room 23" The lady had a chance to say before the phone went dead and Mark was out the door to the hospital.

"What happened here?" Mark bellowed at Ryan and James who he saw in the waiting room.

"We couldn't stop them… there was just too many" Ryan said and James looked down at Mark.

"Who… Who did this?" He said and the chair went across the room.

"Shalom" James said softly

"Ryan and James… you can come in now" A nurse came out and Mark pointed at those two to sit.

"I'll be going" Mark said and walked over to the nurse

"You must be Mark… my name is Ray and if you need anything let me know." She said and walked him over to her room which was back and far way from anyone else.

Mark slowly walked in the room to see Layla's head turn towards the curtain to see Mark. She smiled a little as she sat up a little.

"Mark" She said softly and went to the side of the bed and sat down. "I should have stay home and have fun" She said with a soft smile.

"It's okay… it's okay" He said and brushed up her sleeves to see noting, but human bite marks after human bite mark. He knew what is going on and knew that Shalom did this as jab to Mark. Mark didn't leave her side as she laid asleep Mark stood watch making sure that no one was going to be coming in after her. Mark made sure that not even another nurse could come back to see her but Ray.

Late on that night Mark placed Layla in her bed as she stay asleep. Mark thought he should stay with her, but didn't want to intrude. He made sure the window was tightly locked and the door opened a bit as he lay down in bed.

Layla woke up early in the morning as she heard something. She slowly got out of her bed and walked over to Mark's bed. She slowly lay down in to his bed. Mark woke up and sat up to see Layla sitting on his bed.

"Can I lay with you?" She asked and touched Mark's cheeks. He smiled and wrapped his hands in to her hair and began to kissed her softly and breathless as the two parted and laid down to sleep with each other.

A Week Later

"Layla… just sing the lyrics and don't fucking think about who these lyrics are not your" Richard said and started the music and Layla did what she was told.

Vince listened to the song and not even a quarter the way through it he turned it off. "This is not a loving character… the Undertaker is one hell of a bad ass…" he paused "Who wrote this? … Layla did you wrote this?"

"No Mr. McMahon"

"I am paying for you to write a song, not play off someone else… did you even write a song?"

"Yes Mr. McMahon"

"Stand up…" She did what she was told "Sing it" He told her and she belt out a song that made Vince smile from ear to ear with such emotion.

"That is what I am talking about" Vince clapped and she turned around to see Mark and Paul both clapping. She smiled and sat down. "Now, go back and record that with emotion and I will see you in a week live on Raw" He said and got up and walked out.

Later on that day Mark and Layla found their way to the recording studio with Richard sitting in the director chair. Layla took her place behind the microphone and the music began to play and she began to sing her own lyrics. Richard stopped the song at the end and clapped his hand.

"Proud of your self… I see… do it again!" Richard started the song once more and she sang the song over and over and she was getting the shits of it.

"What am I doing wrong?" She finally asked him

"I think the whole thing is wrong…"

"I like it and Vince likes it too"

"Fine… you think it is the right song… we'll let you be in charge of this one." Richard said taking the tape and leaving the room.

"Don't worry about him… everything will be fine." Mark said and wrapped an arm around her. "Come one lets go home" He said to her and she smiled as the two of them walked out. They goofed around as the music blared in the truck as they pulled up to the house.

"Look!" Layla pointed out to Mark who saw the front porch a mess. There was blood all most the porch an words written in blood saying slurs about what their relationship is.

"Stay in the car and lock the doors" Mark said as he jumped down out of the truck. Layla looked around as she watched Mark walked to the porch and looking around making sure the coast was clear. Mark motion for her to come on in. She jumped out of the car and ran into the house as Mark locked the doors and headed in after her. He then called the police and had the vandalism act reported.

"I don't want to live my life afraid of people" She said knowing she was going to be a target since she didn't go to a meeting in over a week.

"This is how this group is and Shalom will continue to do what he can to make you scared and you shouldn't be."

"I can't have any extra security because then Richard will blame it on my lifestyle… Richard doesn't approve of a lot of things I am… sometimes I think he doesn't approve that I am a girl."

Mark laughed "It sounds Richard don't know what he is missing…"

"Oh yeah" She said and plopped on the bed. Mark stood above her… She smiled a bit. Mark lean down and began to kiss her deeply making her pant for more under her breath. He stared at her and her at him. "What is that for?" She asked him

"Because I want to kiss taste you." She stared at him a few more times and then sat up.

"I better start packing up my stuff… after all these 2 weeks are almost over… and I will be having to get back to my life." She said as she walked out of the bedroom and in to her room.

"Why?" Mark asked following her

"Why? Because I have a sister who only cares about boys, a mother who thinks everything I do is a joke and a house on which I think I will never share." She said throwing a few things in a bag

"So, if there is nothing back there… then come forwards with me." Mark said to her as he lend up again the door frame.

"Me be with you… a high profile person who can't even go to the mall… the Lords of all Lords… the creator of such a dark mankind… you want me to be with you." She said and turned around almost in shock.

"Yes" He said and the biggest smile came upon his face as he stood in front of her. "I want you Layla to move in with me a promise me your life."

"Promise you my life… for what cause?"

"For the cause that I will take your innocent body to feed on and to love… you will be my black widow." He said walking around her feeling the moment of her body.

"How you are sure I am innocent?"

"You are… very innocent… I can tell on how you act… how you shy away… how you are scared."

"I am not scared of you?"

"No, but you are scared of my power. Are you not?"

"Yes" She said softly. Mark grabbed her left hand and held it in between the two of them. He pulled out a purple stone shaped in a heart with diamonds all around the band of silver.

"You will forever be mine." He said softly to her and held her hand as the two of them slowly began to kiss once more the longer the kiss went the more passionate it got. The more the two of them began to get more personal. She finally stood in front of him naked and bear. Her body still in front of his clothes body… he pointed to the bed and she slowly walked over to it laying belly up.

Mark slowly ran his fingers up and down her body as her body responded to his every touch. Mark slowly laid kisses down her stomach and finally against her other lips. Big bold thick with blood as she was already turned on to her almost peak. He held on to her hips not allowing her to move as she moan and groan to his every move. She reached down and grabbed a hand full of hair as she tried to gain control of the situation. Mark has none of that throwing her to the brink of edge. He pushed his tongue in her once more as he could taste some of the virgin blood seeped in to his mouth.

He waited till she stopped shaking as he sat back on his knees and slowly cleaned his mouth. He never has something so pure in sweet before. Layla laid there her mind wondering as she was unsure on why she just did what she did. He slowly slid the covers over her and kissed her forehead as he knew she would soon be passing off in to a deep sleep.

Over the next week the WWE pushed for the new Undertaker song which seams to get over well with fans. They also pushed the whole thing that Layla would be sing the song on the next raw. Things between Layla and Mark grew and grew Layla moved in her things and seam to roll her life around Mark.

Layla lend up against the mirror in the bathroom as she fixed her hair which was now straight down in to almost thin lines of hair. She wore tight little shorts and a long sleeve top that shows her stomach off.

"Mark I have to get going… Richard wants to talk to me before hand…" She called to Mark who was in the shower.

"Then go… I will see you when I get out there… we have to talk about tonight."

"Okay… see you then" She said and headed out to Richard who by now hear about Mark and Layla teaming up as one.

"I don't think this is the best idea you have is to sleep with one of your customers.

"I didn't sleep with anyone… and it shouldn't matter my customer was and is WWE and the Undertaker was the client I had/have. It shouldn't mater my personal life in this."

"It matters a lot!"

"Okay… okay… lower your voice… I soon won't be able to hear my self." She said as she quietly began to warm up her voice. She pushed her hair back in a ponytail as the two of them began to walk to the entrance.

"Look… do well… this is a lot of cover for you."

"I know." She said to him and he just looked at her.

She went out there and gave her little speech to the crowd and smiled and waved as her group did a warm up song during the break of the WWE. She smiled and laughed around as she seams to warm up to the light of the sex hungry crowd. WWE came back on the air and the band began to play as Layla went to it singing a song that she felt was her best work to date. Mark came out and made his way to the ring. She looked down at her ring as the lights went off as it seams to glow with such a bright passion. The song ended and the crowd screamed and yells for more as the next song went on. Layla smiled and waved a little before Booker T decided enough was enough and gave up on the whole thing as she ripped apart the set and then tried to threaten Layla. She stood nose to nose with him as he screamed in her face.

"I am not afraid of you." She said to him and slapped him across the face so hard he fell on his ass and in the lap of the Undertaker.

Layla waited in the locker room, after all the congratulations she received, for Mark to return. He came back and kissed her as he went to the back and changed.

"What is going on tonight?" She asked him

"Well, there is a meeting tonight with the new Goths in our group. I would like to go if you feel up to it?"

"Yeah I'll go… along that Shalom is not going to be there."

"I doubt it… this is the one that they meet at a building where the leaving virgins I get to take." He said with a sort of wicked smile on his face. Layla knew what that meant she knew that he would be having sex with other women tonight. She knew she couldn't say a word to him… nothing about his sexual habits.

"I will go" she said to him

"There is another thing"

"What is that?"

"I know you know what leaving virgins means and I can tell you are against such a thing of my action, but I want you to be sitting next to be during this." He said and turned towards her in his now purple velvet draped cloak. "I want you to know that sometimes you have to do things that are against morals."

"I understand, my Lord." She said and bowed her head. Mark walked over to her and raised her head.

"I care about you, Layla… not about those girls." He said and kissed her red plump lips.

The two entered the building which was already packed with women and men who believe in what was going to happen would save this world. Layla walked along side Mark as he walked the crowed slit for the two. Layla's eyes scattered back and forth for Shalom. The two finally made their way to the chairs. There was a big on for Mark and then a smaller one for Layla. She stood facing the crowd along with Mark who began to lead them in a prayer. Layla looked around and noticed that there was a bed made in front of them waited for the victims and their leader.

The night went on like normal until it came down to business. Mark took off his cloak and stood in a pair of black leather pants and a white t-shit like top. She sat down as they bought the first girl down to the bed and Mark walked over it climbing in on the other side. Each girl would say something to him and he wouldn't speak back to them. He would just begin to have to sex with until they cried in pleasure.

Layla bowed her head down after a while as she knew this is what Mark had to do. She began to cry to herself. One of the girl's yell in pain and Layla broke down and cried aloud her head in her hands as she seam to endlessly cry as each one of Mark children lost their innocents before leaving the group. It seams to take forever before Mark came over and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him through her hair at him as she tried to hide the tears that streaked her face.

The ride seam to take forever getting home Layla continued to cry wiping tears away as they fell. Mark didn't touch her as they drove and finally came up in to the house. She ran into the house and in to her bathroom turning on the hot water and getting in crying to almost to a streaking scream. Mark sat on his bed in his underwear as he listening to Layla's scream in pain and in terror. Mark looked down at the ground in almost in tears. He knew that what he did hurt her beyond belief.

Layla crawled in to bed to find only comfort in the night. She cried a few more hours tears wetting her pillow and blanket. She finally fell asleep then woke her self up screaming "take me… take me." She rolled over and looked at the darkness outside. She opened up the windows and stood in the night breeze in her purple gown.

Mark rolled over once more as he couldn't get any sleep. He just didn't feel right with anything he has done. He knew he did the right thing for the group, but for his personal life it was wrong. He didn't even have enough time to give anything to Layla. Mark got out of bed and began to walk around the house and finally stood at the door of Layla's room. He placed a hand on the door.

"Please forgive me!" Mark called out from the door. Layla turned around her hair flowing in the wind. She began to fell so powerful. She raised her hand and pretended to open the door and the door open. Mark saw Layla and Layla saw Mark. There was a streak of lighting out of the hot air sky. Layla reached up towards the heaven and then to her heart. She then opened her hands to Mark and a stream of light bloated out of it into Mark.

The next morning the two woke up both passed out on the floor. Layla grabbed the back of her head as she woke. She could feel a pounding headache coming on. She hopped in to the shower and then began to get dress in a short mini skirt and a long sleeve black top with a long neck line. She walked out to the kitchen and saw Mark sitting outside sipping coffee. She stared at him for a while wondering if she should go out there and talk to him. She couldn't be mad at him forever…she was his. She got a drink and headed outside putting out the little roof to make sure the sun didn't damage them.

"Good morning" Layla said to him as she walked out and sat down.

"Morning" He said and paused a moment "Look… I want to say something about last night" He just looked at her "I am very sorry for what this group has done to our relationship. Last night is part of my status in there… it means nothing and I know I hurt you… all I could hear is your tears and your heart breaking. I just want you to know those girls mean nothing and I really care about you."

"I know" She said back to him and he just waited on her to say more. He reached up and grabbed her hand and held it in his hand. She just looked at him as she could hear the phone go off. Mark could hear that it was Glen and now went to go get the phone to call him back. Layla walked in to the living room as Mark hung up the phone. "What is it?" She asked him

"There is a picnic for friends today. Want to go with me?" He asked her

"Yeah, I would love to go. I'll put my bathing suit underneath my clothes."

"Okay" Mark said and watched Layla walk to her room. He loves to look at her body. She was such a turn on and knew how to tease a person with out even knowing that she did such a thing.

They two of them began to mangle around the party guess. Glen's wife kept moving Layla around to have her meet every person. HHH walked into the back yard and Glen's wife took Layla to him and the two began to talk.

"So, who are you here with?" HHH asked her

"I am here with Mark Callaway." She said as the two began to walk around and finally sit and relax by the end of the pool.

"He is one messed up guy… how did he get a girl like you?" HHH said and Layla began to giggle and smile.

"Looks like Triple HHH is getting close to your girl." Glen said and nudged Mark.

"He won't be getting far" Mark said and took a deep swallow of his beer.

"He is not that bad… he is really a nice guy" Layla rolled the can of soda in her hands.

"You want to go in to the pool?" HHH asked her

"Nah, not right now…"

"I bet you have the most beautiful bathing suit." HHH said and rubbed up against Layla's bear leg. She didn't think about it as he did so until he began to continue to do that.

"I don't think you should be doing that" She said to him and moved away "If Mark catches you he'll want to kill you."

"Kill me… nah, he would just get jealous that I am playing in his little yard." HHH said to her as he rubbed up against her once more almost up her whole skirt to her bikini bottoms.

"Look doesn't touch me" Layla moved away and placed a hand down. HHH grabbed it and Layla went off taking her nails and scratching against his face. HHH knocked her down and tried to get on her. She kicked and screams as Mark's attention switched and he quickly picked him up and dropped him in the pool. Layla get to her knees and quickly began to slash her wrist as to spill the tainted blood quickly. Mark looked down at Layla as she watched the blood cover her hand. Mark reached down and grabbed her wrist to hold her blood in as he pulled her to the car and raced home.

"I can't believe you did this to your self." He said to her

"He touched me… He touched me… He touched me" She continued to scream over and over.

"You didn't need to cut your self… I would have forgiven you."

"He touched me… He touched me… I didn't ask for that…" She screamed at Mark continued to dress her wound.

"Stop yelling… stop yelling" Mark got her attention as she continued to shake. "Where did he touch you?"

She looked at him and began to cry. "Please don't shun me," She cried Mark grabbed Layla and hugged her close tight to his chest.

"I will never shun you… this will be between us." She cried into his bear chest as she seams to beg for him at this point. Now wouldn't be the right time for Mark to take such an innocent girl. Layla finally fell asleep in his arms. He picked her up and placed her on the bed. She slept until she woke up in shock as she hear rustling in the bushes.

"Mark!" She called out to him and he came running in and sat on the bed "Someone is outside… I hear them" She said to him and he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the living room and sat down.

"Undertaker… I know you are there!" Shalom screamed at the front door. Mark looked over at Layla and grabbed a blanket and wrapped her in it.

"Stay here" He said softly and she shook her head

"Undertaker… comes out come out… grace us with your presents!" Shalom screamed and backed up as he saw Mark enter the door way. "Aw, the famous Undertaker"

"Shalom you need to leave... your not welcome"

"I won't leave… there is some concern on your choice of faith and your choice of mate." Shalom said stood with an about 50 people behind him. Layla lay up against the corner of the window and watched Shalom.

"There is no concern of my faith nor my mate is any businesses off yours." Mark said back to him "You are making this tension that isn't there."

"Oh there is a very thing there." Shalom began "Your mate is not innocent anymore… and your faith seams to be out of place… having your mate sit there and watch you take the pleasure of other women. She cried so hard that night. She cried at the very first time you mention that you where going to have to take those girls' innocents."

"I did my position in my group. I can place my mate where ever I may and as for her innocents… I will make that decide will not be but you."

"Oh yes, great Lord if you do not take her soon… I will take her and make her mine!" he hissed to him. "Oh by the way… I'm under contract too… happy saving!" he laughed loud as it echoed in to the night air.

The next night Layla and Mark began to get ready for his interview since now Layla has become part of Mark's act. The two began to walk out Mark in his normal ware while Layla wore a thon with black fish net stocking over top with a little leather skirt that didn't even each between her navel and her womanhood. She wore a black frilly bra that lift and pushed out her already plumped breast. She topped that off with a black leather choker that had the word "Taker" spelled out with rhinestones. She fixed the whole piece with a leather biker cap, her hair down long, and a pair of high heel boots. She looked like a girl who wouldn't take any shit and boy did the men really eat it up screaming and yelling… the control booth never heard such a pop for any superstar. Layla stayed at the side of Mark as the two entered the ring as Layla continued to give a show to the crowed. Michael stood in the ring and began to ask question to Mark about is matches and his opinion on tonight mystery match.

"Who ever I am against, Michael… they will rest… in… peace." He said and his music went on and the light went out. But quickly everything changed to footage of an up coming superstar… Layla grabbed on to Mark and he hugged her.

"Shalom" She said breathing in to his chest.

"Nothing is going to happen" Mark said to her and placed his lips to her hat. He took in the smell of leather as the two watched the clip.

Shalom laughed in to the camera as it cut to a shot of him and his group standing in a graveyard. "You remember this spot, Undertaker… you where born right here… your mother letting you here to die… not even she wanted you… but Taker… I do… I want you tonight and I will get my precious back." His laugh echoed back though the arena.

Mark walked out of the ring taking Layla with him. He wasn't going to take the chances to having him come out and take them off their guard. He knew now that he would be facing Shalom tonight. That really wasn't his big plan to be facing him. Shalom never wrestled, but he could tell that tonight wouldn't be on wrestling if the promoters could help it… tonight would just be revenge.

"I don't want you to go out there tonight" Layla finally said to Mark after he paced the locker room a few times.

"I don't really think I have a choice" Mark said to her and she just looked at him. She didn't know what to say to her and he was going to do what ever he wanted any way. "You're not coming out with me though"

"Why not?"

"So he can take you and then I will have to be all worried… no, you stay here and Paul will be in to watch you."

"Watch me… I am not a child."

"No, but your important to him for some reason and you are important to me… and I am not going to lose what mean the world to me right now." Mark said and that seam to be the end of the discussion. "Thanks for coming over Paul…" Mark said and pulled him to the side "Don't let anyone in not even people we know. Keep her away from Shalom at all cost even if that means leave the building…we can't let this one go."

"I understand," Paul said and Mark walked over to Layla and kissed her head.

"I will be back in a bit." He said to her and looked at her one last time before he closed the door behind him.

Mark walked out to the ring first and then Shalom followed as he seams to have his little bit of his group at bay for him. Mark watch Shalom come down and get into the ring. He couldn't feel more nervous in his life. Shalom started to take his time acting like he was going to hook up with Mark.

"Look, Undertaker… I am not here to fight you I am here to tell you something…" Vince who came out interrupted him.

"You two will be fighting, but not tonight… It will be Next Sunday at Unforgiven!" Vince said and everyone cheered.

"No no that is not what I came to tell you, Taker" said to him and then pointed to the screen, which was a live shot of the locker room. "Where did you put my precious?"

"Your precious? … I doubt that!" Mark screamed at Shalom.

"I can't believe you are still out here… who did you leave her with… Paul?" Shalom said and Mark looked at him with a weird look "If you didn't know about Paul… he is not the strongest person in the world." Mark looked up at the screen and saw Paul laying on the ground a pile of blood next to his head. Mark jumped out of the ring and ran into the back.

"Layla! Layla!" He screamed and ran to his locker room. The door flew open and Mark screamed some more. The camera crew was still in there taping as Shalom began to laugh having fun. He reached down and touched Paul to see that he was till alive and stuck his head out and yelled for medic and then continue to rip a part the room to fine Layla. Mark began to get irritated as he couldn't find her and there was people helping Paul. He pushed the camera down to the ground. He looked over to the closet and he could see the door move a little. He opened it to find Layla in a ball in the corner. He picked her up and she hugged his tight as the cameras went off the air.

Mark held on to the shaking Layla, as she didn't speak a word since he found her. He took her home and started a warm bath for her. She stood at the bed and just stared at her Pj's, as she knew she would have to get naked. Mark came up behind her and hugged her tight and she slowly stretched in his arms. He watched her rubbed her self in his arms. He wanted to take her so bad, but knew it was the wrong time again. He brushed her hair aside and he looked down at his hand noticing some blood.

"Come on… go take a bath" He said to her and walked her to the bathroom "I'll be right out here" He said to her as he closed the door. He wondered what was going on… what happened when he was gone… how did Shalom know who was with her when… and why did Shalom want her out of all the people he can have. Mark's cell phone and he picked up "Hello?"

"Mark it's Paul… is Layla alright?"

"Yeah… she is not talking, but she is fine." He paused "What happened?"

"It had to be almost as soon as you left there was like 30 of them coming after her. We both started fighting them, but then there was so many. One of them kept telling the other guys not to hurt Layla. What does Shalom want from her?"

"I have no idea… she is taking a bath right now… her head was bleeding a little that I seen. Something had to be said to make her so quite."

"I am not sure what… the last thing I remember is that the one guys giving orders told them to bring Layla to him and I started fighting back and that was it."

"Look sorry I put you in that position Paul. I can't leave her alone with Shalom looking for her… I know that HHH is working with him. I have no idea why HHH is with him either."

"Look… all this is giving me a headache… If I were you… I would watch her closely."

"Will do Paul… see you later" He hung up the phone. The door opened and Layla came out with the robe wrapped around her tightly. Mark stood at the foot of the bed looking away from her so she could change. Layla kneed down naked behind Mark and began to beg for forgiveness.

"My Lord please forgive me for I am not clean." She began and Mark dropped his head as he listen to her "Tonight I left one of our own to fight a battle that I should of." She began to cry

"How do you know Shalom, My child?" Mark said swallowing hard trying not to turn around and just break everything to hold her in his arms.

"Shalom use to be my old Lord, my Lord."

"Why did you leave?"

"Shalom use to feed on my body to the point of weakness… and one day I over head him talking to another mistress telling her he was going to take me as a bride. Shalom kept me against my wishes feeding on my open wounds and passing me around." Mark rubbed his eyes

"Are you pure, my Child?"

"I saved my self for you, my Lord." She said to him and just rubbed his head harder knowing this was one difficult situation.

"Why is Shalom after you?"

"My Lord, he knows I do not wish to be his… he knows who I am outside of this place… He knows I have been saving my self for you my Lord."

"Why are you saving your self for me?" He asked her now tears streaking his face almost in pain to show such emotion.

"Because, My Lord, the Seeing Eye has choice me to be your bride. It is my faith to become united with the dark one." She looked up at Mark as he wiped away some of his tears. He looked up and put his hands on his hips.

"You are forgiven, my child." He said and turned around Layla still kneeing in the nude. "You can rise," He said to her He looked down at the ground. He started at her body. Her wet hair almost pasted like on her nipples. "You are forgiven Layla," He said to her and she looked at him her faced all wet.

"Do you not want my body now?" She asked

Mark smiled at her and pulled her closed to him and hugged her tight "Why take such a beautiful thing at such the wrong time?" Layla sighed in his arms taking in a deep breath of his sent.

Mark sat at the kitchen table as he drew on the tablet as he talked on the phone. "Vince I need the next two weeks off… have Shalom do what ever I just can't be there. It is not safe for anyone."

"This doesn't sound like you… you are never like this…"

"Shalom is after Layla and that is not flying with me." Mark began "I just want the next two weeks off… I think I deserve that!" Mark said and Layla walked out wearing her little black bikini. She lend up against the doorframe.

"Mark hang on I have another call." Vince said and put Mark on hold. Mark walked over to Layla and held her close to him and kissed her head. "Mark?"

"Yes"

"I can give you the next two weeks off."

"Thanks Vince." Mark said and hung up. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine, I wanted to feel your body next to mine" She said stretching out in his arms. Mark giggled and smiled.

"Are you going in the pool today?"

"Yes, I think it would be nice to get some sun on this skin. Will you join me?"

"Sure, you go ahead and I'll be right out." He said to her and she smiled and quickly ran out the door and jumped into the water. She began to slash and swim around. Mark went back and got dressed in his swimsuit.

Layla swam up to the edge of the pool. "Coming in?" She asked Mark and he just looked down at her. "Come on clay man… join me," She said and he just walked away. "Look don't get upset at me… I just want to have a good time." Mark looked at her and then dropped the towels and then jumped in and swam out to Layla as she giggled and screamed playfully away from him.

Mark grabbed her and tickled and held her in front of him. She wrapped his arms around his waste. She pushed his wet hair behind his head. She wiggled and giggled in front of his face. Mark kissed her stomach and he held her tightly.

"You know what I see when I look in your eyes?" She said to him

"What's that?"

"I see that I am at home" She said and bent down and kissed Mark.

The two continued to play and horse around and finally Layla got out of the pool and began to towel off and go inside the house. Mark followed shortly after her. The two began to become closer and closer. Layla woke up one morning and headed out to the living room hearing Mark talk quietly on the phone to someone. Layla stood behind him as he continued to talk not noticing that Layla was there.

"Yeah… I want an appointment today… no, I need to know person and business… I need at least 2 hours… I want the last appointment… how hard could it be for the her to sit down with me and talk to me about a few things today… I don't care the cost…Thank you and I will see you tonight at 7." He hung up and sighed and laid his head back.

"Who where you talking to?" Layla asked

"I didn't know you where awake…" Mark said as he sat up and turned around to her.

"Who where you talking to?"

"I was just setting up and appointment for tonight."

"With who?"

"The Seeing Eye" He said to her and she looked down

"You don't believe me?"

"I didn't say that… look I just need to know for myself, I guess."

"Whatever" Layla said and turned away from him.

Late on that night the two of them walked up to the building that the two of them where going to visit the Seeing Eye. Mark held on to Layla's hand as she followed him even tho she didn't want to go.

"Hello… I have an appointment… Mark Callaway." He said to the lady who showed them to a back room and left.

"I don't like this place." Layla said to him leaning in to Mark.

"It's okay your with me and nothing will hurt you." Mark hugged her and kissed her head.

Finally the door opened and a small lady appeared and held out her hand. "Hello Mark… my name is Starlight and I will be your Seeing Eye tonight."

"Nice to meet you" He shook her hand and watched her sit down. Layla move closer to Mark and he hugged her tightly.

"So, Mark… what you are here in search of?" starlight said as Layla just kept looking at the sort lady with died brown hair.

"Well, I want to know about who I am going to marry? How is that going to affect my group? Will Shalom continue to rune my life? Will…"

"Wo, let focus on one question at a time" she said to him and then asks the two of them to focus on energy. After a while of silence starlight said "Mark ask your first question?"

"Who am I going to marry?" He asked and she moaned a little as Layla just looked at Mark.

"She is already in your life and in your heart. You care for her deeply. You need to trust your heart when you feel the pull you needed to go with it." She continued to speak slowly.

"Have I been with her yet?"

"You didn't have sex with her like you think… but there is a lot of tension sexually between the two of you."

"Is she sexually active?" Layla just looked at Mark as she couldn't believe he was asking that.

"No, she knew who she would spend the rest of her life with."

"Will my marriage have to be shared with the Goths?"

"Yes, you have choices you must make to stay in the group as a Lord and for her to be taken as a queen. The love between the two of you was tested in the Goths. You must be understanding and show her that you love her."

"Is Shalom going to be an issue?"

"No, once he sees that she is your bride he will not want her after being tainted."

"How does my future look?"

"Both of your future looks bright together. There are bumps in the roads, but trust in each other hands and in everything will be fine"

Mark and Layla finally made it home. Layla sat in her room and began to write about everything that happened. Mark stood at the doorway just watching her

"I always trusted you." Mark said to her "I didn't know you about a month ago, but I followed you around for the longest time. I know how you where like… you loved life. Since Shalom came in to everything you been hating it."

"No, before Shalom and before you I had a life on which I could sit outside my window and no one knew me… I would go to a gothic meeting on my own. I would just live life flirting… teasing… and loving it. Now you won't even touch me so afraid of me losing my innocent… I thought you out of everyone would love to have such a smart, talented, and worthy girl around your waste and I see it is just a requirement for you." She stopped and looked away

Mark walked up to her an ran his hands though her hair and down her shoulder to feel her body. "I do wish to take you, but I can't not until the wedding night. If you're not pure on that night and we have to prove it to the Goths there will be a lot of problems."

"Why share it between them, why not just share it between us." She stood in front of him and lay against him "This is us… this is what matters." She just looked at him and he just looked away.

The day finally came after all the trash talking and all the nagging it was time for Shalom and Mark to get it on. Mark sat back in the locker room walking back and forth. Layla dressed in a deep long cut black little dress. She watched Mark walk around a few times as she mumbled to himself. "Do you want to come out with me?"

"Yes… Paul will be there and everything should be fine"

"I don't know…" Mark said and Layla got up and walked over to him in the middle of the room.

"Don't worry about that… my dear" She said and rubbed down his body twisting to right in front of his huge member of the group. She took her hand and slid it against him "Let me take away all your worries" She said running her hand back up his body. She looked up at Mark who just raised his head up to the sky and squeezed his fists together. "Let me cure what ails you, my Lord." She softly kissed his neck. Mark quickly grabbed her arms and put her up against the wall and kissed her hard and deeply his hands going wild all over her body. There was a knock on the door and the two of them stopped just breathing heavy to one another. Layla eyes looked hazy along with Mark's eyes going cloudy.

"I better get that" as there was another knock on the door.

"No, don't" She said to him wrapping an arm around him and kissing him deeper then the one before the two into each other and as soon as Paul opened the door. He ran over to the two of them and pulled them apart.

"NO… NO… NO…!" Paul yelled at them and the two of them stared at one another breathing heavy wanting more… the urge pulling those two together. "Layla go to the bathroom and clean up quickly." She didn't move just staring at Mark as he stared at her. "Bathroom now!" Paul grabbed her and pushed her into the bathroom and closed the door. "What where you thinking!"

"I wasn't… I was feeling" He said to him as he sat down and Paul stood above him.

"What would have happened if I didn't stop you… you would lose your position and everything that went with it?"

"What would that matter?"

"It matters, Mark. You need to keep your self in check… you can not have sex with her until your wedding night… that is the time for that… not here and not at home."

Finally Paul had the two of them apart and yet feeling the tension between the two of the two of them. The three wait for Shalom and his little group walk down and have their say. Shalom grasped the microphone began to talk. "Tonight" He boomed into the microphone "We are bring home our queen." His people began to clap "We have a wedding night feast! Also tonight we will have taken down the fake Lord, Undertaker." He said and stared at the entrance as Taker's music began to roar over the speaker.

The match was heated having the two groups on the outside tease each other while Shalom and Undertaker fight in the ring. The crowed cheered and scream for the Undertaker as the matched continued to a steaming end. Layla slid into the ring and ran into the open arms of Mark as they shared a kiss and headed up the ramp way having the Goths split the seas as they laughed at Shalom as they left.

Layla laid in her little nighty on Mark's bed as Mark began to get ready for bed. Layla rubbed her leg as she thought about things. "Mark, what happened when the Lord falls in love with a follower?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what do you do about us?" She said while Mark got in bed. Mark picked her up and sat her on this lap. She pulled up her nighty a little bit showing her underwear. Mark kissed her deeply once more and then laid her head down on his chest.

"Then I hold on to her and love her forever" He said in a whispered in his chest.

The next morning Mark went outside to get the mail while Layla swam in the pool. Mark noticed a small box on the front porch. He picked it up and opened it up seeing a little small set of white nighty and a note from Shalom. Mark's angry grew as he headed out the back.

"What do you got there?" Layla asked and swam to the side of the pool as she watched Mark piss on the box and lit a match and watched the small box burn. "Mark what was in the box?"

"Shalom bought you a special gift" He said to her and walked into the house. Layla swam to the other end of the pool and got out wrapping a towel around her body and heading into the house.

"Mark!" Layla ran in the house after him "Mark?" She called to him and she saw him come out of one room and in the bedroom. "Mark don't let Shalom rune what we have" she said and cover her body getting cold from the air condition.

"I don't like him and I don't like it that he is coming to our home!" Mark screamed at her and she sat down on the bed in silence "Look I am sorry" He said and kissed her softly.

The two quickly began to get deeper and deeper. Mark sat Layla on top of him. She shed her towel and then quickly her bikini. She sat up on top of him as their eyes began to get cloudy and hazy. Layla reached down and undid his pants bring them down to his knees along with his boxers. She bent down and kisses his stomach up to his lips as they continued to get tangle in each other heat and passion. "Mark… please take me" Layla said in a soft breath. She could feel Mark getting harder under her. She kissed him a few more times and Mark turned her to her back.

"Layla I want to take you so much, but I can't wait to have you." Mark said and got out of bed. Layla sighed and just lay on the bed.

Later on that night Mark led the Goths to their feeding. Ryan and James took their normal position as she stared at Mark. Mark roamed around during the feeding and came up and kissed Darla as Ryan and James fed.

"Excuse me, boys" She said and reached up to Mark and held his face and kissed him once again.

"The blood tastes different now" Ryan said to James.

"She is in love" James said to Ryan as Mark and Layla spit.

"I must get going… come back to me when you are ready to leave."

"Of course" She said with a smiled and one last kiss before he left. Ryan and James looked at each other and then at Darla and smiled.

"Spill it" Ryan said and the three of them began to walk and talk.

Mark sat in the back and talked to Paul as a few of them group members came in and began to get upset.

"My Lord, we want to talk" A group about 6 people came into his little hut.

"What is it about?" He said as she traced the outline of the chair.

"About your new love for Darla… she is not a queen and if you two are engaging in act of purity I want your chair." He said in a demanding way.

"There is nothing impure about Darla."

"Are you planning on making her your Queen?" He said in a demanding way.

"You made two demands and near of them showed any respect to me… and until you do… I will not answer such a question." Mark said with his nose up.

"I am sorry, my Lord." The man kneeled "Are you planning on taking Darla as your bride and queen, my Lord?"

"She is wearing the heart of eternal love and we will be marring."

"We want her virgin blood, my Lord."

"There will be no welcoming of the intimates to this group." He said

"We want her virgin blood or your chair!" The group said and left. Mark watched them leave and then began to rub his head.

"What ales you, my Lord" Paul said to him and sat down

"The group wants Darla's virgin blood." He paused "There is no way she is going to go for that"

"I don't think there is any other way… that is the only way you can keep your chair and Darla can have her spot in this group."

"I don't want to do that!" He growled and slammed his fist. "Please, why does it all have to been a fight!"

"My Lord… there is nothing you can do about this… you have to give the virgin blood to the Goths."

Layla rolled over and kissed Mark as he slipped into bed. She smiled as she curled up against his warm body. He smiled as he kissed be once again pushing away some of her hair. Mark lend up on top of her and began to kiss her feeling her body underneath his. He felt so wonderful to have her body in his hands.

"Make love to me" Layla said to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Mark looked down and began to get upset.

"We need to talk about this." Mark said to her and sat up "A few of the Goths have made a request to have the virgin blood of our marriage. Layla looked at Mark like she couldn't believe he was asking for such a thing.

"I wish not to share such and intimate thing with the Goths."

"I agree with you, but I don't think there is anything we can do. If I want to keep my status and you want to be granted queen status and not shunned then we will have to do this."

"No! My Lord take me now take me under our Lord and under our selves… left us show our love for one another is the purest thing."

"I can't I have to wait… I want to so bad, but I want to keep our status and that means we will have shared our wedding night."

"I won't do it." Layla said and got out of bed and walked out of the bedroom into the living room. Mark could hear her crying.

Layla curled up in a ball. She placed her head on her knees and cried through the night. Mark tossed and turned in bed knowing that Layla was all upset he couldn't sleep. He walked into the living room to still hear her crying. He grabbed a blanket and covered her cold body up. She looked up at Mark as he sat down.

"We should really pick a date?" Mark said to her.

"You can pick a date so it pleases your gothic children." She said holding the blanket and walked away into the spear bedroom. Mark sighed and pound on the couch.

The morning came and Mark finally woke up on the couch as he hear the shower water go on in the bathroom. He sighed as he got up to stretch out and walked back to the bed room to get dressed. Layla stared out the back door as Mark walked into the kitchen.

"I want to talk about this… I don't want this to be a fight."

"This is going to be a fight Mark. I don't believe in sharing the virgin blood."

"Layla the only way to keep both of us in the group is to do this. I will keep my Lord status and you will get a Queen status."

"Mark I don't want to be used as a status. I don't want to be s symbol for those gothic people. I don't need to be a symbol… because I know what happiness is." She looked at Mark.

Later on that night Mark and Layla headed around the back of the arena's hallways she held on to Mark as they passed Shalom's locker room area. Stacy came out of his locker room and fixed her skirt.

"Hello, Layla and Mark." She said and stood in front of them "I have to tell you Layla I pity you for not picking Shalom… He is one good lay." She said to her and Layla slapped her. Mark grabbed her and held her back. "Hold back your bitch, Markus" She said.

"You would never have a chance with Mark… you blond bitch!" She screamed as Mark picked her up and took her to his locker room kicking and screaming.

Finally the two of them went home for the night. Mark sat down on the couch relaxing with a beer. Layla walked out to the living room in a cute little nighty as she sat on Mark's lap. Kissing and rubbing up against him. Mark closed his eye as Layla began to make him feel real good. She kissed his lips and began to undo his pants. Mark's eyes shot opened and he picked up Layla and placed her next to him.

"Just wait 24 hours then we can have sex." Mark said to her as he put himself back together.

"Come on Mark… lets just do it" She said to him.

"Just wait for 24 hours." He said to her and began to watch TV.

The next day Layla was taken away from Mark in the morning by James and Ryan. She continued to get more and more nervous about the night then it was about the wedding it self. Nothing was the perfect idea wedding that Layla always had in mind. Layla wore a basic white wedding dress in which Ryan and James both thought she was breath taking.

Layla walked slowly down the isle to see Mark smiling at the top. Mark moved Layla's veil and saw her crying a little he whipped her tears and smiled. "Your beautiful" He mouthed to her and she just stared at him as the two exchange vales and had their kiss that lasts forever. The two walked back to their personal room where they changed into some relaxing clothes. Layla cuddled up against Mark as they slowly kissed turning each other on. Layla kisses and rubbed her self against his cheek.

"Please Mark take me in your arms and show my love" She continued to kisses and rub against him.

"I soon will…" He said to her and kissed her a few more times.

"Mark please." She said to him once more as she straddled him as she lend back as Mark kissed her stomach and pushed up her shirt. Paul walked in and grabbed Layla's arm and pulled her away from Mark.

"Hey!" Mark screamed at Paul.

"Look I'm sorry, but the Goths would like your" He cleared his voice "present" Paul said and Mark just looked at him.

"Layla, my dear, please go get dressed." He said and stood up next to her small body and kissed her deeply as then watched her walk to the bathroom to change into a cute little white underwear and bra set. Mark wrapped his arms around her and kissed her once more before they headed out to the most dreadful thing ever.

Layla cuddled up against Mark's warm body. She kissed his cheek and began to whispered "Please let this be just us."

"You will be fine" He laid against his arm as he laid above her. He bent down and kissed her taking her deeper and deeper in the moment hoping she would forget about all those people who would soon be watching them. He reached down and began to slowly feel her wetness. He gently began to enter her. Some of the Goths grabbed the curtains slowly opening as quiet as they could with out trying to make a noise.

"Mark!" Layla called out to him and held on to his body.

"Shh… it will all be okay" He said to him as he held her hand

"Mark, please tell me" She asked him

"I love you" He said as he kissed her softly as She wrapped her hands around his neck as she cried into his shoulder as she fully entered her.

"Mark" She called to him and he slowly waited moving slowly in and out the now little interrupted space. Mark reached down as he sat back covering her as he pulled off her now bloody underwear. He handed them to Paul who showed them to the group. The curtains closed and Mark kissed her deeply as she seam to relax in his arms now.

"Don't worry, my darling the fun just starts" He said to her and kissed her again as she smiled to him and pulled the covers over their head.

THE END


End file.
